


Digimon - The Rude Host

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [5]
Category: Digimon, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Food, Food Fetish, Gen, Starvation, empty belly, food deprevation, hunger, hunger fetish, need to eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora, Mimi, Kari, Rika, and Zoe all get invitations to a party in the digital world. When they get there though, they are separated from their Digimon and locked in a room. They're all really hungry and wishing they could find a way out. What sort of rude host would treat his guests like that!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digimon - The Rude Host

Mimi, Sora, Kari, Rika, and Zoe had one thing in common before they met: they were all digi-destined! That one similarity earned each of them a special invitation into the digital world. So, the five girls and their Digimon headed through a special portal, but when they arrived in an locked, castle-sized bedroom without their Digimon or digivices, they were left to do but wait to be found and talk to one another.

“I can’t believe this,” Zoe said, a sassy huff escaping her lips. Her stomach growled and she rubbed the exposed surface of her taught tummy. “I thought this was going to be a dinner party! I didn’t eat lunch because of it. I wanted to save room.” She looked down at the softly tanned flesh of her stomach and sighed. “Now I’m starving, my digivice is gone, and I’m stuck in a room with a bunch of strangers.” She laughed hard, a bit of sarcasm followed. “This night couldn’t get any better!”

“Oh, can it, Blondie!” Rika had heard about enough out of the pretty girl. Her stomach rumbled and she gave it some soothing circles under one hand. “I didn’t even get breakfast. But you don’t hear me complaining.” Her stomach growled again loudly and she looked down at it with sadder eyes. “Though I really wish our host would just show his face so I could either eat or kick his butt.” Her fingers dug into her center as the noise and pain reminded her why she was so irritated. “Ugh! Where is Renamon!?”

“None of our Digimon are here,” Kari said. “Oh, I hope Gatomon is all right.” 

“I’m sure they’re okay,” Sora said, trying to comfort her younger friend. 

“But we’re not!” Mimi chimed in. She had flopped down on the big, super comfortable bed when they had arrived and she hadn’t removed herself from it since. She saw no reason to waste her energy if they were locked in. Now, her stomach was roaring and moaning and she was beginning to pout. 

Ghurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, her tummy said. 

Mimi responded by running her long fingers over her midsection and whining back at the noisy thing. “I’m so hungry, I could eat a whole buffet table! My stomach feels really empty. I bet I could!”

Sora laughed. “If you did that, you’d loose that girlish figure of yours.”

“That’s not funny!” Mimi scolded. “My tummy really hurts! I’m serious about it being empty! I bet you could hear the ocean in it.”

Sora felt bad, because she was suffering from hunger pains too. Still, the idea of being able to use Mimi’s tummy like a conk shell was kind of funny.

“I’m sorry, Mimi. I didn’t mean to pick on you.” Sora’s stomach growled loudly and she laughed and began patting the noisy organ, hoping to relax it at least a little. “I’m really hungry too. Actually, my stomach is so empty that I’d even eat Biyomon’s cooking right about now.”

Kari and Sora laughed.

“I’m not sure I’m that hungry, yet,” Kari teased. Then her stomach moaned and she shivered. “Then again,” she said, stroking the loudest part of her body. “I could be wrong though.”

The five girls had all skipped no less than one meal before arriving at the mysterious mansion—or whatever it was—and none of them were thankful for it. Their stomachs were all fussing and rumbling. Sora, Kari, and Rika tried several times to find a way out of the room, but nothing they did work. After an unmeasured amount of time, the girls all sat on the bed feeling defeated and very, very hungry. So, they all just sat around stroking their upset stomachs and wishing they had anything at all to eat. 

“I’m so hungry, I think I might even try a bite of one of my brother’s tough-guy sandwiches.” Kari tried to joke a little to ease her own growing fear of being trapped in a strange room. She was also trying to cover up the sound of her stomach that had begun purring and shivering every five minutes or so. Kari gave it a few soft pets. “Gosh, it really feels like a hollow cavern in there.”

“Actually,” Sora said, licking her lips. “Ty’s five meat and jalapeño sandwiches aren’t all that bad.” 

“I’d go for something like that about now!” Zoe said, suddenly interested in the conversation. “I would love anything to fill this empty void in my gut.” Her stomach made an atrocious sound and she winced. “Oh, quiet down already! There isn’t actually a sandwich here!”

Kari watched as Zoe flopped back onto the bed and held her middle. The blond girl began to massage the surface of her taught stomach and whined gently.

Kari felt bad that she hadn’t backed any snacks in her backpack. Usually, she was always so well prepared, but getting an invitation to a dinner party by an old friend made her think, Hey! I don’t need to pack any food. There will be plenty there.

 

“Oh yeah,” Sora laughed. “Well I’m so empty I’d even eat Izzy’s mom’s weird experimental meals!”

Jokes like that helped the girls pass the time for a while. Rika and Zoe became interested in learning about the other three girls and so too did the Mimi, Kari, and Sora about the other two. They explained how they had all become digidestined and about their Digimon. Everyone was surprised to hear about Zoe’s power to become a Digimon, but Rika explained how she could fuse with Renamon and that excited everyone in the room. 

What seemed like hours passed, but there was no one clock in the room that could be trusted and no other way to measure time. It could have been minutes, hours, or days. They didn’t know. The only thing clear to the girls was that they were getting hungrier and hungrier. 

“This is so stupid,” Rika complained. Her stomach roared and she growled back. “I feel like I haven’t eaten in days!” She was holding her sides now, trying to press her ribs inward as if trying to smother her noisy organs with the bones. Of course, nothing came of it. “I’m so empty inside, I can actually feel my insides touching one another.”

“I’m not even sure that is medically possible,” Kari said. Though, she understood the meaning. Her own belly felt like a new bucket, smooth and empty. With one hand, she stroked the small dip of flesh just under her ribs in large circles. The motion helped sooth the organs a little. “However, I can feel my stomach acids sloshing around in there. It kind of reminds me of that time Izzy and I got trapped in that cave and all that water started rushing in. Only, I don’t even have any water to put on my empty stomach.”

All of the girls lapped at their lips. They were dry, but not cracked yet. They were all thirsty too.

“I think I’m dehydrated,” Mimi whined. Sora patted her friend on the back, which only resulted in a fierce gurgle to emit from Mimi’s tiny waist. The young woman began to sniffle. “I hate this! I want to go home! I miss Palmon! I want a cheeseburger and fries! I’m tired of my stomach hurting so much!” Her gut put up an ever more violent fuss until the weeping girl started to run her hands along the surface of her pale center. She rubbed out the kinks the hunger continuously formed there, but it seemed that no matter how many times she worked them out, they just kept coming back. “I’m so hungry!”

“Mimi,” Sora said softly. She hated when the spoiled girl started behaving like that. It never seemed to help anything. Plus, she couldn’t help but pity her.

“I mean it! If I don’t get something to eat soon….” She paused to think, her tears welling up behind her already puffy eyes. “I- I’ll-! I’ll-!”

“Would you shut up already!?” Rika’s temper had gotten he better of her. She snapped at Mimi. 

“How rude!” Mimi screamed. “Have you no human compassion! I’m in a lot of pain! I have a very active and important diet. I need to eat when I’m hungry or it hurts. A lot!”

“Don’t talk to me about diets!” Rika almost snarled at the other female. She couldn’t help but think about her mom, a model, who always has to monitor everything she eats. Even though she had started laying off Rika about it, Rika still had to watch her mom go through it. The idea of her mother having to turn down something delicious to maintain her figure made Rika’s stomach hurt that much more. It shook beneath her soft skin and growled irritatingly. Rika gave the surface of her stomach several soft pats as she tried to stay focused on being mad rather than being hungry. 

“Well, I never-!” Mimi’s words were cut off by Sora, who had slapped the louder girl on the back. “Maybe you girls should try getting along a little, huh? I mean, heck, we’re all in the same boat, right?”

Mimi and Rika looked away from Sora. They both felt silly.

“I’m sorry for snapping,” Mimi apologized with tears dripping down her chin. “I just can’t handle it. My belly is so empty and it hurts too much. It’s so loud too.” Her stomach growled in response to its mention. She had taken to rubbing her belly out in slow, rhythmic strokes. “I just don’t know what to do about it. I’m so hungry. I feel like I would eat just about anything.”

“Whatever. It’s fine.” Rika said curtly. She was blushing. She felt bad too, but apologies weren’t her strong suit. Her stomach rumbled under her shifting palm and she sighed heavily. “I’m starving. I really feel like I haven’t eaten for a very long time. I didn’t even know I could feel this hungry.”

“I know just how you feel,” Mimi agreed, nodding her head slowly.

“There we go! All better then,” Kari said happily. “Oh?” She blinked a few times and looked around the room. Someone was missing. She found Zoe by the room’s only door. “Hey! Mind telling us what you found?”

Everyone else turned their attention towards Zoe at that point.

Sniffing the air, Zoe was sitting on her knees with her nose by the crack under the door with her read straight up in the air. She was taking deep breaths in through her nose and holding them for a long while.

“What’s going on with her?” Rika asked, a little amused but mostly weirded out.

“Food!” Zoe said. “I smell food!”

All four other girls jumped up at that point and rushed to the door. It was true! The closer they got to the door, the stronger the scent of good things to eat became. 

“I smell it too,” Sora said. Her stomach shifted inside her chest and she felt it as it grumbled in anticipation. Her taste buds had triggered her saliva glands and stomach acid. She found herself drooling a little. “Oh, god! It smells so good, right? I don’t even care what it is! I want it! I need something to fill my empty stomach. I’m so hungry!” She grabbed at her midsection and began to pat it, thinking about how good it would taste to get a mouth full of whatever that delicious smelling grub was.

“It smells like pasta!” Zoe said, enthusiastically. One of her hands reached underneath and began running circles on her desperate insides. “I want some pasta! I’m so hungry I could eat a whole giant pot of it all to myself. Oh-!” She moaned with desire. “My empty stomach is churning! It knows food is just on the other side of this door! I need it! I need to eat before my stomach starts eating itself!”

“I smell fish,” Kari said, her eyes closed as she tried to capture the scent and place it properly. Below, her belly rumbled and she opened her eyes to look down at it. She caressed the loud section of abdomen. “My stomach is so tight right now, I think that I could eat part of a pillow and it would be happier.”

“Hey! Whoever you are out there! Let us out!” Mimi started hitting the door. She sounded angry at first, and then her tone turned pathetic. “Please! Please let us out!” No response from any human or Digimon from outside of the room. Only her noisy belly answered her hollering. “Oh, be quite, you! I know you’re empty. There’s nothing I can do about that.” Her stomach roared and she gripped it with both hands. Then, she released the one to begin pounding the door again. The other hand stayed on her exposed belly where she began to massage the rumbling mass. The organs beneath continued to moan though. “Hello!? Are you listening to me!?”

Sora touched Mimi’s shoulder and tried to urge her away from the door. 

“Don’t hurt yourself. I don’t think our host is the kind of person to just let us out because we ask real nice.” 

Mimi began to cry again. She was rubbing both palms into the tip of her abdomen. “But my belly hurts so much! It is so empty! I can’t even think straight. I need something to eat! No one is cruel enough to actually starve us, are they?”

Sora’s expression mimicked the uncertainty that question brought. She could think of several evil Digimon that would have loved to have starved them. Heck, some of them even had!

“I just think it might be best to keep some of our dignity. That’s all.” 

“Screw dignity!” Zoe yelled. She pressed her face against the base of the door and began to scream in Mimi’s place. “Someone, please let us out! We’re so hungry! We’re dying in here! Please! My tummy is so empty! It hurts! Just give us a bite of something to eat! Won’t you? Come on! Ple---ase!? I haven’t eaten in forever! I’m so hungry!”

Nothing came of her pleading except the sound of her own stomach echoing through the floor and into her ear that was pressed to the floor. She finally sat up and rubbed her stomach with both hands. They moved up and down over the concaving structure. She felt like crying or screaming or curling up and sleeping. 

“I’m so hungry. I can’t take this. My stomach is so empty. I feel so heavy even though there’s nothing inside my stomach. This is crazy!” Zoe felt utterly defeated.

Kari was still enjoying the scent of fish. She’d become rather enraptured by the fragrance. She was starting to salivate a little, but she was managing to keep it from piling up and dribbling down her chin.

“Look, we shouldn’t just hover around the door like this. I know we’re all really, really hungry, but there isn’t anything that can be done for it right now.” Sora, once again, tried to be the reasonable one of the bunch. She looked at Kari, a bit worried for her friend. “Kari? Are you okay?”

Kari’s eyes opened wide and she looked at Sora, embarrassed. “Sorry, Sora. What? I wasn’t really listening?”

Sora sighed. “Are you okay?”

Kari nodded slowly. She felt something odd then and raised her shirt up so that Sora could see the girl’s abdomen. The surface of her belly was quivering. The rumble of her hungry stomach was getting worse. She stroked the aggressive organs to try and calm them.

“I’m just really hungry,” Kari admitted. “Really, really, really hungry.” She lowered her shirt and sighed sadly. “I wish T.K. were here.”

“Why? So you could eat his hat?” Sora laughed, trying to bring the mood up. “Then he’d just be super hungry too.”

Kari smiled but shook her head. “No!” She laughed. “Because he always knows what to do in situations like this.” 

Sora smiled at her friend.

“Listen!” Rika said suddenly, jarring all of the other girls in the room. She had her ear put towards the wall. “Do you hear that?”

The five digidestins all strained their hearing. In the silence, a symphony of upset stomach rumbled and roared. All of the girls blushed with embarrassment, certain that their stomachs were the loudest. 

“All I can hear is my empty stomach barking at me,” Zoe complained. She tried to silence the growing stress noises with faster strokes.

“Me too,” Kari admitted. “My hollow stomach makes it hard to hear anything else.” She continued to rub her disagreeable organs through her shirt and flesh.

“I heard footsteps!” Rika growled. “Someone is out there! They’re walking around and ignoring us!” Her own stomach bellowed ferociously. She had to pull off of the door and wrap her arms around her center to keep from whimpering. “Damn it,” she cursed. “We’re in here starving while some jerk is just ignoring us.”

“What if it is a trap?” Zoe said finally. “In the digital world especially, food is needed for power, right?”

Everyone’s eyes opened wide as the realization none of them had wanted to admit struck them. 

“Someone, probably a very mean Digimon, is probably laughing while our stomachs get emptier and emptier.” Kari shuddered to think that a creature like Myotismon or Devimon was on the other side of the walls, laughing and enjoying their suffering. The idea chilled her to the bone.

The other four girls looked at one another. They were all sharing the same general idea and fear now. After that, the girls started a discussion about their past enemies. They were surprised at just how very different each of their worlds were, but how cruel all of their bad guys could be. It seemed completely possible that some villainous fiend had invited them all into a trap. They just couldn’t figure out who had done it, or exactly why they chose the method they did.

“Starving a bunch of girls just seems so heartless and wrong,” Mimi said. Her stomach had taken to making nearly constant little grunts and gurble-like sounds. She was rubbing her center at a constant pace now. It seemed to be the only thing to keep her stomach from getting so loud she couldn’t think. “I’m already so hungry, I can’t even imagine what being even hungrier would even feel like.”

“I’d rather not find out,” Sora laughed weakly. “I’m empty enough as it is.” 

Sora had begun to stroke her own midsection up and down, vertically, to ease the tension as she had seen Rika doing. The motion didn’t really assist any more or less in quieting the gargles and moans of her internal organs though.

“I’m so tired,” Zoe confessed. “I feel like we’ve been in here for weeks.” She yawned. Her stomach whined up at her. She gave it a few good pats. It rumbled and urged her to provide better support, but she couldn’t do anything more than pet it. “My stomach is trying to tell me it is going to disown me for letting it get so empty.”

That idea kind of amused Kari. Mimi on the other hand was suddenly paranoid that her stomach might get so angry it might actually try to disown her.

“Come on, guys. Let’s try to get some sleep.” 

Sora’s suggestion gained here an angry leer from Rika and a confused look from everyone else. 

“How do you expect us to sleep with our stomachs growling so loudly?” Zoe asked, actually a bit hopeful that the shorthaired girl would have a suggestion. 

Rika scoffed. Her stomach was churning and making all kinds of unwanted noises. She doubted anything could make her forget about her hunger long enough to relax. Even as she stroked the sensitive zone of skin and muscle, the organs beneath wouldn’t silence. “I’m too hungry to even think about sleeping. My stomach is way too empty. Unless I get something on it, I’ll never sleep again.”

Yet, after a little more coaxing, the five girls all laid down and with in just a few minutes they were all snoring and snoozing. Their noisy tummies didn’t sleep well though. They just kept rumbling and making all kinds of noises as humans of whom they belonged to slept.

Needless to say, it wasn’t a peaceful rest, but it had been a long one. At least, it seemed like they’d been asleep for a long time when they all started to stir. Each of their fussy bellies forced them up.

The girls woke one after the other from their restless slumber. Sora was up first. Her stomach had begun to ache so completely that she couldn’t refuse its call. As she sat up, she looked at the others and rubbed her aching midsection. “So-hungry-“ she whispered. 

THUMP THUMP

Sora jerked her head towards the door. She too had finally heard the pacing beyond the door and was tempted to pound on it to get attention, but she didn't want to wake the others. The painful grumbling in her gut was enough to convince her that the others should enjoy their rest when they could find it. She petted her tight belly and shuddered and curled in on herself a bit. "I'm so hungry. I really wish I had some breakfast to get the day started. Why the heck did I even think I was in too much of a hurry to put something on this stupid empty stomach?"

Soon Kari had joined Sora in the waking world, and her little tummy shook with hungry pangs. She stroked the flesh above her organs and whined in the back of her throat. "I'm so hungry I can't stand it. My tummy is so empty I could hear it screaming even in my sleep. This is horrible!" 

Sora looked at Kari sympathetically. 

“I know. I’m sorry, Kari.” Sora tried to sit up, to look braver and tougher and more like a leader. 

“You didn’t do it, Sora.” Kari felt bad. She didn’t like that Sora always had to be so strong. She deserved to complain too, or at least she shouldn’t have to feel so bad for it. “You know, I bet even Tai would be wallowing on the ground by now.”

They both shared a small laugh at that, and then they had to start rubbing their bellies again as the beasts growled unforgivably. 

“I’m really hungry.”

“Me too.”

Mimi and Zoe both woke up at the same time when a particularly loud grumble escaped Sora's tummy.

"Sorry," Sora whispered.

The other two forgave her. 

"It doesn't matter anyway," Zoe moaned as she stroked her trembling stomach. "I was bound to wake up soon anyway- With the way my stomach was clutching.” She winced at another quake. “I was up and down all night because of the noise."

"I had nightmares about peanut-butter sandwiches I couldn't touch," Mimi whined. "My hands and mouth just went right through them." Her belly screeched out in frustration. She petted it and sighed. "I know!” she told her stomach. “It was terrible."

Rika woke up last, but she had dark rings under her eyes. She hugged her belly with both hands and massaged the quivering flesh above her tense organs. "I'm so hungry. I was up for hours while you guys slept. I couldn't ignore the sounds of my stomach. I’m too empty. I don’t think there is anything left inside of me."

The girls shared stories about their rough naps and the sad dreams of food they couldn’t have.

"I wish we knew how long we've been here. I'm really starting to worry about Gatomon. Do you guys think she'll be okay?" Kairi whimpered and stroked her growling tummy as she spoke.

Rika scoffed. "I'll have to punish Renamon for not coming to save me. In fact, I bet she's eating without me." Rika rubbed her burbling belly and tried to look annoyed, but secretly she was concerned about her Digimon too. She knew Renamon would never abandon her, much less eat anything while Rika was missing.

Zoe patted her belly with both hands and waited for a particularly loud growl to subside before she whispered. "I'm glad all my Digimon are ancient spirits in eggs.” The others looked at Zoe and though about how yummy eggs sounded. “at least I don't have to worry about them going hungry.” She shuddered as a painful quiver ran through her empty digestive track. “But I still hope they are all right on their own. I’d hate to think they’ve fallen into the wrong hands."

"I miss Palamon," Mimi sniffled. Her stomach bubbled and purred low and she stroked it tenderly. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "But I will be seriously ticked if she's pigging out without me!"

"I hope Gatomon is eating. I don't want her to feel empty like my poor hollow stomach," Kairi said softly as she rubbed said tummy in circles. It gargled stomach acid difiantly back at her as if saying, “Traitor.”

Mimi looked taken aback and her gaze lowered in shame as she thoughtfully caressed her sore belly. "You're right. I hope Palamon is eating well too! The noises coming from my stomach would drive her crazy if she had to deal with them too."

“Those noises would be coming from her stomach,” Rika corrected. “Not yours. Though, I’m sure that your Digimon would appreciate not having to hear any of this wretched noise.”

"I'm sure they're all fine," Sora said, comfortingly to her companions. She was trying to remain optimistic, but she was inwardly worried about Biyomon too.

"Who cares," Rika huffed, trying to change the subject so she could stop thinking about her Digimon. "I'm starving and they're out there with the food. They have powers! They’re supposed to protect us! I can't feel too bad for them," she lied as her stomach clutched. She rolled her fingers over her center and felt her body quaking with the force of her organs motions. Her organs groaned and she tried to hold back the tears that were forming as she thought about how lonely Renamon must be.

"I just wish we had a little something to eat," Mimi said weakly. She put both hands on her center and rubbed her flesh in alternating motions, the fabric of her top bunched up between her hands over the rumbling surface of her stomach.

"I just wish my bellie would stop being so darn loud," Zoe said. "I feel like a garbage disposal that's just running on empty. Gears grinding and all. I just want enough food to dilute the noise and fill some of the empty space inside." She massaged her stomach. It shivered and squelched under her touch.

Kairi looked as though she might cry, but she held it back like the powerful destined she was. Her belly roared out and she stroked it timidly, knowing the motion wouldn't ease the noise, but it did soothed the hunger pains a tiny bit. 

"Do you think they'll feed us soon? I mean, they want us weak, right? I feel pretty weak. They won't..." She swallowed thickly and her belly belched in misery. "They wouldn't let us starve, would they? I mean, they’d at least have to come in here and give some sort of speech or something first, right?” Her hands rolled over her taught stomach and she heard herself whimper.

Sora averted her eyes. None of the girls wanted to face the very real possibility that they had finally been captured by the most wicked of Digimon. This was not the way a destined was meant to go out. 

"I'm sure they'll feed us soon," Sora lied. Her stomach groaned and she stroked it lovingly, knowing she was lying to herself too. "I'm sure they won't leave us here forever."  
\-----  
"We wouldn't last forever," Rika pointed out. Her stomach burbled to prove her point and she sighed as she caressed it. She tossed her legs over the edge of the bed and looked around the room. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way out they hadn’t thought about. 

“I don’t think I’ll last another day!” Mimi’s eyes were welling up with salt-water again.

“Technically, we’d dehydrate first. At least, in the real world.” Kari hugged her knees to her chest. She regretted stating that fact.

“Oh great! More things to worry about! Because starving wasn’t enough!” Zoe tossed her hands into the air and jumped off the bed. She walked around in a small circle making a fuss the other’s couldn’t really understand, but that they sympathized with. Zoe’s stomach boomed out the loudest groan yet and the girl finally stopped. She slid down the side of a wall and moaned. Her hands rubbed her stomach in opposite directions. 

“Shhhh!” Zoe hushed her stomach. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Shhh! Please shut u----p!”

“Can you even die from those kinds of things in the digital world? I thought it was more just a pain and need-for-power kind of thing.”

All five girls took the moment to think about their travels through the digital world. They tried to remember how long any one of them had gone without food or water in the digital world. Again, with the time signatures as strange as they were in each verse, it was hard to pin-point exactly how long they could go without something to drink or eat. Then, of course, there was the trouble of not knowing how long they’d been in the room they were all trapped in now.

“I’m pretty sure we’ll die,” Zoe said absently. Her stomach rumbled and shifted under her hands that were still trying to quell her hunger pains. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. 

Rika’s ears felt like they twitched, the way Renamon’s might when she heard something unexpected. She turned her head towards Zoe’s location.

“No one is going to die!” Sora was outraged by the mere suggestion. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “We’re the digidestined! We’ll find a way out of here!”

“She’s right,” Mimi said hopelessly. Her stomach rumbled as she cried. She was full blown tears and bubbles now. The hiccups started afterwards. It only made her head and belly hurt that much worse. “I feel sick! I’m so empty! There’s nothing in there anymore! It’s all been filtered out. I’m not going to make it another second! Not one more second!”

“Look out!!!” Sora screamed and pushed Mimi out of the way. Hearing the ruckus, Zoe looked up in time to see Kari’s terrified face and a large stone statue coming right at her. 

“AGH!” Zoe screamed and then ducked out of the way. 

The statue broke and crumbled to the ground. It left a crack in the wall and the wafting scent of food poured through the crack. With one swift kick, Rika destroyed the weakened wall. 

Just outside of the room was Palmon and Biyomon who explained they’d been looking for the girls the whole time. Apparently the host had accidently transported them to different locations in the house but no one knew where the girls were. Luckily, Rika’s quick thinking about breaking the hollow sounding wall freed them all from the “sound trap” room. 

Everyone rejoiced as they were reunited. They all moved into the great dining hall where each digidestined girl was apologized to and provided an delicious meal, compliments of the their male hosts who would never hear the end of it.


End file.
